


[拉隆]老师与学生

by Zizip_cart



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizip_cart/pseuds/Zizip_cart
Summary: 纯车 3k字 新手司机 现代师生AU加隆老师 拉达学生





	[拉隆]老师与学生

最大警戒！  
·welkin君的点梗：师生或者医生扑累神马的\\(//∇//)\  
·虽然是pwp 但是是新手司机  
·车硬邦邦  
·师生paro（不是play……稍微有一点医生元素  
·没有c  
·加隆老师 拉达学生  
·以上都能接受者大感谢

 

“疼……稍微轻点……”  
“很快就结束了，再忍一下，老师。”  
“哈啊……你别那么用力……”蓝色长发的青年皱着修过一般漂亮的眉头，露出一个吃痛的表情轻声质问道：“拉达曼提斯，你技术到底行不行啊？”  
一张医用胶布贴在加隆额头上，终结了他抱怨的话语。  
“我的志愿是医生，又不是护士。现在保健老师不在您就忍一下吧。”  
穿着白大褂的高一模范学生拉达曼提斯起身把棉签和消毒水收好，还是忍不住看了一眼脸上贴满胶布，坐在圆凳上旋转的老师加隆。“话说加隆你为什么要去教训外校的不良，而且赤手对人家器械……你是物理老师。这事不应该风纪委员或者体育老师来做吗？”  
“因为体育老师没我能打。再说打击邪恶不分身份，帮助学生不分手段。对了，现在是在学校，别忘了叫我老师。”  
“您说这话说服力相当强了。”  
加隆是个标准的不良教师。在这所校风不好的高中倒是能够以德（物理）服人，镇守一校。他能和从不搞事的一年生拉达曼提斯关系这么好，在外人看来挺奇怪。  
内情其实很简单。拉达曼提斯是加隆家寿司店的狂热粉，总是攒零花钱吃最贵的。加隆也注意到他是自己的学生，人又上进，也就多有照顾。一来二去两人就熟了。到了在校外都不说敬语的程度。以成为医生为目标的拉达曼提斯经常在医务室帮忙，因此经常护理三天两头挂彩的加隆。  
“我在这休息一会。拉达君。”加隆脱了外套躺到保健室的床上。“你要回家就把保健室的钥匙留下。我还给奥德修斯。”  
“对了。打开我的包。最上面那个是给你的，期中考年级前十的奖励。”  
拉达曼提斯打开包一看。是小盒的寿司，一共十个，都是他喜欢的口味。  
“……顺便也谢谢你给我上药。”加隆从病床的隔帘后面露出一双眼睛，观察拉达的反应。看到他眼睛睁大、眉毛扬起、嘴角微露笑意，才放下心来。  
拉达曼提斯想象了一下加隆回忆他喜欢的口味，为他挑选寿司的样子，手中的小盒差点都拿不稳。  
他转回来想向老师道谢。发现加隆躺在床上没怎么动，胶布却掉了一半。  
“什么质量。”他忍不住吐槽。“还是要用软胶条固定一下。”  
加隆半睁着眼看着他坐在床边，俯下身继续固定动作。  
拉达曼提斯固定结束，看见加隆的衬衫因为躺在床上有了褶皱，胸口因为扣子被撑的紧紧的。  
“你不脱衬衫，至少把扣子解开几颗吧。”  
加隆随意地响应了他的要求。他没穿背心。饱满的胸肌和朱红色的乳头就这么突然暴露在空气中。  
拉达曼提斯一瞬间忘了自己应该做什么。  
“拉达你裤兜里装的……”加隆一动胳膊，手肘碰到了东西。“还真硬……”  
他突然反应过来，一阵沉默。  
“硬了……”拉达曼提斯声音变得低沉沙哑。他的校服裤子中间鼓起一大包。“很难受啊。”  
加隆感觉拉达曼提斯的手腕拄在自己身侧的感觉相当奇异。“想些别的，”  
“想不了。”拉达曼提斯的视线焦点从加隆的眼睛缓慢向下，停留在胸口又继续向下。他的咽喉动了一下。  
“那就撸出来。”加隆只能提供这种下策。“去卫生间……”  
拉达曼提斯没有起身去卫生间，只是用右手摸向自己的那个位置，眼睛还是盯着加隆。但他连自己的拉链都没找到。  
“难不成你还不会撸？隔着裤子撸不出来的。”加隆没心没肺地笑起来。“像你这么大的英国人都破处啦。”  
拉达曼提斯一语不发，只是低下头逐渐靠近老师。加隆本能地想向后退，只能陷进枕头里。  
以十六岁来说，拉达曼提斯实在太高。身体轮廓完全可以罩住躺在床上的加隆。  
“加隆……”  
这件事让加隆觉得可怕：他一直喜欢这个学生低沉的声音，也很难忽视拉达曼提斯锐利的眼睛。而这两种事物的叠加再靠近，会让他原本清晰的大脑逐渐变成浆糊。  
就在他因为自己的学生而头晕目眩的时候，拉达曼提斯的声音已经近的像在耳语。“真的忍了很久……”  
“从上药的时候开始，你吃痛的声音，怎么说呢……”  
拉达曼提斯的嘴唇碰到了几乎要燃烧起来的加隆的耳朵。加隆突然被那种热度刺激到，清醒了一点，双手使力就要推开学生。  
但是他的手腕很快就被以擒拿的手法锁在枕头旁。招式正统，并不是加隆那种野路子。  
拉达曼提斯迎着加隆吃惊的眼神说道：“我来日本之前是少年兵。将来打算转行做军医。”  
加隆突然明白了自己能亲近拉达的原因，是在日常生活中遇见历经百战之人的战斗熟悉感。  
拉达曼提斯发现自己握红了老师的手腕，理性一点一点回来。他慢慢松开加隆。“抱歉……我不想强迫你。”  
“但是，您要是能帮帮我就好了。老师。”  
又用敬语又叫老师是犯规的。加隆想。最糟糕的就是在拉达使出擒拿的时候，他自己也硬了。  
拉达曼提斯撩起衬衫的下摆摸上加隆的腰。“您说过，帮助学生不分手段。”  
“那个……”加隆感觉自己脸上的热度烧坏了脑子。“把门锁上……”  
“已经锁了。”  
他还来不及去想这其中有什么不对的地方，就被拉达曼提斯的黑影压住。年轻的学生拉着他的手，引导他触到那高昂的部位。  
加隆很顺利地拉开拉链，拨开内裤。那东西一下就弹了出来，顶在他的腹肌上。尺寸让他吓了一跳。  
高一的学生害羞了。“……平时没有这么大。”  
“……别说了。”  
说实在话，加隆还是第一次撸别人的。虽然也抱持着教导的心理想做的好些。但是拉达曼提斯不知道从哪里学来一只手按住他的腰，另一只手揉他的左乳尖，让他集中不了精神。还好他没忘了是在保健室，一直忍着不发出呻吟。  
“我的胸居然也有感觉？”他迷迷糊糊，心中出现了一个大大的问号。“为什么要碰那里……”  
“因为想碰。”对方的回答有些天然。  
加隆的脸像蒸过的红苹果还冒着热气。但手仍然尽职尽责地撸动着拉达曼提斯，另一只手抬起挡住自己太红的脸。却露出了这侧的脖颈、锁骨和胸部。脖颈绯红，锁骨蒙上薄汗，结实的胸部随着对方的动作微微晃动。  
拉达曼提斯从来没有见过这样的景象。声音触感都是真实的。他平时独霸全校的老师皱着眉头压抑着自己的呻吟，但还会有些微的小声漏出来——比任何一个春梦都过激。他在恍惚中觉得自己逐渐接近了顶峰。  
年轻人的前端已经流出少许液体，这让加隆的动作更顺畅了。拉达曼提斯的呼吸越来越粗重……  
“……等等，拉达。”加隆的声音已经变调。听见老师呼唤，拉达找回一丝意识。  
如果说刚才他是冒着热气的苹果，现在就是红的要滴出水来。他指了一下被拉达忽略的右胸。“你……碰下这边。”  
拉达曼提斯马上弯身含住了那颗。加隆发出了一声不一样的“嗯。”  
虽然声音很低，但在学生的脑中一下就炸开了一阵白光。白浊的液体霎时喷射出来，洒在加隆的胸腹部。  
“……”拉达曼提斯舒爽过马上就开始反思。“是不是太快……”  
“你是处男，再加上是我加隆在帮你，可以理解。”加隆倒是恢复了年上者的从容。  
“但是我要解决我的问题……”加隆自己解开了裤链翻动着。“被你摸的我也硬了……”  
拉达曼提斯的身体已经先于头脑领悟到了这话说的有多么挑逗，以迅雷不及掩耳之势分开了加隆的双腿握他的那根，取了加隆胸口的液体润滑迅速套弄着。  
加隆忍不住动起了腰，拉达只好再把他压住。他看到加隆一直忍耐紧闭着的双唇感到，就咬住了他的嘴唇。  
加隆顺势将舌头送进他的嘴。拉达曼提斯还不懂怎么接吻，加隆就引导着他。但他也没多少余裕，要紧紧抓住学生的金色短发才能不向后跌倒。年轻人终于学会了也把舌头伸进加隆的嘴里。他向前一探，加隆被压进保健室的枕头里，在拉达曼提斯的舔舐下喉咙深处发出唔唔的声音。  
两人因缺乏氧气才分开，都气喘吁吁，双唇之间牵连着银丝。他们互相观察，好像刚刚认识对方。拉达曼提斯看着躺在自己蓝色长发上的加隆。他的蓝眼睛颤动着，透过长睫毛望着年轻人，清澈却又深不见底。加隆则脑子又开始乱，他从来没看过拉达曼提斯这时的眼睛。他的眼瞳在刘海的阴影之下，却反映着金色的寒光。  
“拉达君，”他完全在凭本能说话。“你穿白大褂……很帅。”  
此言一出，学生眼露血丝。“老师……你这时候还在撩我！”  
“呃……没吧？”加隆此时只是大概感觉到失言，等他冷静下来会相当后悔。  
拉达曼提斯骂了句粗口。加隆感觉到腿间有什么东西撞到了他。  
“又硬了？”  
拉达曼提斯只是僵硬地点点头。  
“这可够快的……”加隆感觉自己也僵硬了。“处男真是神奇的生物……”  
“老师……很可爱……”  
“我和这个词可没关系……”  
拉达曼提斯感觉败给他了。他抓住了年长者的手，连同他自己的，两根挨在一起快速撸动。  
两人的沉重呼吸声此起彼伏，喘得分不清谁是谁。  
他们的身体灼热，逐渐把对方点燃。就像两团火焰相互靠近，最终融为一团。  
“老师……加隆……”  
“拉达……”  
加隆突然身体控制不住颤抖了几下，眼前白光一闪，白液飞散。

在他头脑一片空白的时候，还是能感觉到耳边他的学生急促的呼吸声。  
他感到安心，就闭上了眼睛。

度过贤者时间后他一睁眼，竟然突然被射了一脸。大概他被枕头支撑起来，正好处于拉达的喷射路径上。  
“哦……”加隆抹了一把。  
拉达迟疑了一会才发出声音。“对不起，老师……”  
“……我也是第一次被颜射，不知道用什么表情面对你。”  
拉达凑过去帮忙擦加隆的脸。他很小心不牵动到加隆的伤口。“第一次……被颜射吗，我会对你负责的。”  
“你这孩子。”这份温柔让加隆放松了。拉达的鼻子离他的脸颊越来越近。  
加隆微微偏过头，闭上眼睛。  
突然外面传来一声巨响。  
“教学楼里还有人吗！！再不走就锁大门了！！”是校工的大嗓门。  
他们才发现天已黑透，赶紧穿了衣服溜出保健室。

 

“加隆，”走在他们回家的分岔路上。拉达曼提斯突然抓住了加隆的手腕。月色中也能看出他满脸通红。“我一个人住，要不要今天晚上住在我家？”  
“自从我得到保健室的钥匙，就想和加隆老师……虽然我没有经验，但是资料也查过了，GV也看过了。”  
他从白大褂的衣袋里掏出两个安全套和一小瓶润滑油。“该备的物品也买齐了……”  
“你在保健室里一直带着这些东西！？”  
“对……”拉达微抬头看着1米88的加隆，但他确信自己还能长高。“刚才没机会用到，所以今晚……”  
“那你没时间写作业了？”加隆没头没脑地问道。  
“作业啊，早写完了。”拉达显示出了充足的自信。“走吧。”

“所以我才搞不定学霸啊——！！”

 

（2017-10-11）

END


End file.
